1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a connector provided with an integrated connecting member and to a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a joint connector for connecting a plurality of electric wires collectively to the grounding portion of a vehicle, a connector is available in which a connecting member, such as a conductive plate, having a plurality of terminal sections to which electric wire side terminals are connected, is integrated with the housing of the connector (for example, refer to JP-A-2013-082256, JP-A-2013-105659, and JP-A-2014-089811).
This kind of connector equipped with a connecting member is manufactured by injecting molten resin into a mold in a state in which the connecting member is set inside the mold so that the connecting member is integrally molded with the resin (for example, refer to JP-A-2005-174697).